Alcanza tus sueños
by kagamine neko
Summary: Una chica. Un chico. Un destino con libertad. Un destino decidido en contra de su voluntad. Un encuentro, una mirada, una sonrisa, solo eso basto para el amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, etto, bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero y les guste y que no sean malos conmigo o me romperán el corazón, claro esta, bienvenidas las criticas constructivas, siempre y cuando se mantengan respetuosamente, bueno, me anime a subir mi fic por dos personitas que estaban insiste e insiste e insiste de que subiera mis fics, pero bueno, no lo hacia por que soy de las personas que cuando se les bloquea el cerebro es difícil concentrarse de nuevo, y cuando estoy en los lugares menos adecuados para escribir, se me viene una lluvia de ideas, gracias a mi amiga Tamikafly, que me ayudo a salir de mis bloqueos cerebrales y a corregidme algunas cosas, (advertencia es Sasusaku y posible Naruhina) vienen por su propia cuenta... y pues creo que esto es todo, sin mas palabrería... ¡comencemos!_

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: ALCANZA TUS SUEÑOS_.**

_Una chica. Un chico. Un destino con libertad. Un destino decidido en contra de su voluntad. Un encuentro, una mirada, una sonrisa, solo eso basto para el amor._

_EL._

Siempre fue como un pájaro encerrado deseoso de salir y ser libre, pero eso no era posible al menos eso creía él.

_ELLA._

Siempre tuvo una vida con alegría, aun después de quedarse sola. Era como un pájaro con libertad, deseosa de volar muy alto pero por miedo a caer no lo hacía.

**_Primer contacto:_**

_**(**POV Normal**)**_

En una calle transitada se podía observar un choque de tres carros, en el lugar se podían ver a paramédicos atendiendo a las víctimas del accidente.

En una camilla se encontraba una chica con golpes no muy graves con el cabello de color rosa y largo, piel blanca y con los ojos cerrados.

Al otro lado se podía observar un chico igualmente víctima del accidente, cabello negro azabache, piel blanca y con los ojos color negro como la noche, el no estaba tan golpeado como la chica y se encontraba consciente. Estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos.

Después de unos minutos trasladaron a la chica al hospital y el chico también fue al menos para hacerse responsable por la cuenta del hospital.

Trasladaron a una habitación a la chica y la dejaron descansar.

El chico estaba esperando a que despertara, aunque no se conocieran y el accidente no fuera de toda su culpa, él se sentía culpable. Después de una hora de espera aproximadamente, despertó, el chico se encontraba sentado al lado de ella.

-al fin estas despierta.- el chico hablo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-S-si, disculpa… ¿te conozco?- la chica contesto tímida y un poco confundida.

-no, solo esperaba que despertaras, pero ya lo has hecho así que me retiro.- el pelinegro se levanto de la silla y estaba a punto de dar un paso, pero…

-N-no te va-vayas…- la peli rosa agarro su camisa tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?- el chico contesto fríamente.

-…pues…- la chica no sabía que decir.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- el moreno se sentó, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

-¿eh?- la peli rosa no comprendía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar.

-S-sakura, Haruno Sakura.-

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.- hablo con una voz que congelaría a cualquiera.

Sakura solamente mostro una linda sonrisa, Sasuke volteo a ver a otro lado, tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-¿Qué es lo que paso exactamente?- pregunto Sakura viendo a Sasuke.

-fue un choque.- contesto fríamente.

-oh… ya veo.- Sakura quería más detalles pero le dio un poco de miedo el chico.

-¿no llamaras a tus padres?- Dijo Sasuke, mientras veía su reloj de muñeca.

-¿tienes que irte ya?- Sakura ignoro la primera pregunta de Sasuke.

-sí, veo que ya estás bien, así que me iré.- se levanto del asiento.

-¿volverás?- Sakura lo dijo en un impulso.

-hmp.- Sasuke salió de la habitación dejando sola a Sakura.

-¿eso significa que si o que no?, no lo entiendo.- Sakura se recostó para poder dormir un poco.

Afuera de la habitación se podía ver a una rubia con un pelinegro, abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba una peli rosa.

-¿¡FRENTONA, QUE PASO!?- la rubia corrió a abrazar a la chica y comenzó a hacerle preguntas.- ¿estás bien?, ¿tienes algo grave?, ¡si mueres yo moriré contigo!- la chica seguía balbuceando mas y mas palabras.

-cer…da, no pue-puedo respi…rar.- se le iba el aire.

-ups, perdón.- no soltó a la chica pero no la abrazaba tan fuerte.

-un choque, al parecer, estoy bien, no es nada grave y si muero claro que te arrastrare conmigo.- lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-en ese caso,- soltó a la chica y volteo a ver al pelinegro.- Sai se irá con nosotras.

-claro, no podría vivir sin ti… Ino.- abrazo a la chica y se acerco a su oreja y la mordió levemente.

-oigan, esto no es hotel, si quieren hacer sus cochinadas váyanse.- Sakura hablo en broma.

-yo tampoco podía vivir sin ti… Sai.- ignoraron completamente a la peli rosa.

Sakura solo se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, no quería ver una de las escenas tan apasionadas de sus dos mejores amigos. Comenzó a pensar en el chico que vio a su lado cuando despertó.

-_¿Por qué le pregunte si vendría?_-pensó la chica.-_ debo ábreme golpeado la cabeza.-_abrió los ojos y sus dos mejores amigos se besaban e ignoraban su presencia.-_ al menos se irán conmigo si muero, aunque… eso sería una gran tortura._

Después de un rato se despidieron y se retiraron, le recomendaron quedarse en el hospital y así lo hizo, le empezó a dar sueño, opto por descansar, cerró los ojos y en seguida se quedo dormida.

Un avión, un viaje a Los Ángeles, todo parecía normal, no había pronostico de lluvias y por lo tanto ninguna tormenta, Sakura estaba despidiendo a sus padres iban a un viaje de negociosos, por lo tanto no podían llevarla, su madre se estaba despidiendo.

-Sakura, cuídate mucho, no comas comida chatarra, limpia la casa, no te desveles, por el amor de dios, no salgas tan tarde…- Sakura interrumpió a su madre histérica.

-Si mama, me voy a cuidar no te preocupes, tu vete tranquila, me he quedado antes sola, ¿verdad papa?- Ella esperaba una respuesta que calmara a su madre pero al parecer lo que dijo solo empeoro a su madre.

-Tienes razón hija mía, pero es cierto que en estos momentos hay mucha delincuencia.

( El vuelo 54 está a punto de despegar, favor de abordarlo, le recordamos que no hacemos cambios ni devoluciones en el caso que haya perdido el avión, sin más, Gracias)

-Se tienen que ir o perderán el vuelo, los amo.

-Ok, Sakura cuídate mucho, también te amamos.- Ambos padres la abrazaron rápidamente y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

Sakura se despidió con la mano, cuando ya no los vio, se dio la vuelta, subió al automóvil de sus padres y se dirigió hacia su casa, recibió una llamada inesperada, contesto y...

_**(**Fin de Flash Back**)**_

Sakura despertó de un golpe respirando fuertemente, recordó todo lo que sucedió, intento calmarse, lo logro, pero seguía pensando en lo que le había sucedido a sus padres, pero eso no impediría que siguiera viviendo una vida feliz, al menos no dejaría que le afectara por ahora.

* * *

_Bueno, esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado, creo que quedo un poco corto, pero bueno, los espero con reviews, ya tengo planeado el segundo capitulo, sera mas largo y un poco gracioso, pienso subirlo e semanas maximo, por que en estos momentos no dispongo de internet U.U Que vida tan cruel._

_Bueno, Hasta luego._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: VISITAS Y DESPEDIDAS.

En una mansión se encontraba un chico de cabello negro revisando unos papeles de la universidad, a simple vista parecía muy concentrado pero su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, en el hospital para ser exactos.

_-¿Qué debo hacer?- _pensaba el chico.- _¿voy con ella o finjo no haberla conocido nunca?- _se preguntaba frustrado.- _pero… ella parecía muy linda y…-_ sonreía como un idiota.- _¡QUE DIABLOS!, ¿¡PORQUE PIENSO ESTO!?- _el chico seguía debatiéndose internamente y no se dio cuenta que una persona entraba en su habitación.

-Sasuke.- la persona hablo y no obtuvo respuesta.- Sasuke…- hablo, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.-…Sasuke…- esta vez hablo con un tono de molestia en la voz, el pelinegro seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.- ¡SASUKE!- esta vez el pelinegro volteo a verle y estaba un poco sonrojado.

-¿eh?... ¿ocurre algo papa?- contesto el moreno con tranquilidad viendo a su padre.

-¿te ocurre algo a ti?, estabas haciendo muecas y no contestabas.- hablo con voz ronca, pero más calmada.

El chico quedo viendo a la persona que tenía en frente, era un hombre alto, robusto, cabello negro, vestía con un traje. (N.A: no recuerdo a Fugaku y no soy buena describiendo. Recuérdenlo ustedes mismos. Gomen. . )

-no, no pasa nada papa.- contesto el chico volviendo a mirar los papeles.

-me entere sobre lo de ayer, al parecer no te sucedió nada grave.- contesto Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke.

-sí, pero los causantes están en graves condiciones.- explico el chico viendo a su padre que se sentaba en su gran cama.

-eso no importa, tu estas bien y eso es lo que más importa.- contesto fríamente.

-hmp.- contesto con un monosílabo.- me necesitas vivo para manejar la empresa.- murmuro con molestia.

-sí y… eres mi hijo después de todo.- lo ultimo lo dijo con voz forzada.

-hmp.- contesto secamente.

-bueno, veo que todo está bien así que me retiro.- lo dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-como quieras.- murmuro Sasuke.

Fugaku salió de la habitación y Sasuke se quedo solo de nuevo.

-_hmp, como si le importara mi estado por ser su hijo._- Sasuke estaba molesto.- _creo que saldré, no tengo nada más que hacer._- pensó con un poco de alegría y tenía una media sonrisa.

Sasuke se puso un suéter color negro y salió de su habitación, al pasar trato de ser sigiloso pero se encontró con un chico rubio y ojos azules, tenía tres rayas en cada mejilla como bigotes de gato, el rubio al ver a Sasuke camino rápidamente hacia él y lo saludo efusivamente dándole un abrazo de lado, el pelinegro se quedo estático.

-¡Teme, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- el chico rubio soltó a Sasuke.

-Naruto.- dijo entre dientes el azabache.- nos vimos ayer por la mañana.- hablo molesto.

-¿en serio?... ¡ah!, da igual, ¿no te alegras de ver a tu queridísimo MEJOR amigo?- resalto la palabra mejor.

-hmp.- contesto su monosílabo.

-hmp.- Naruto imito la voz de Sasuke.- ¿no sabes decir otra cosa?- pregunto el rubio.

-hmp.- repitió el monosílabo.

Naruto cayó al estilo anime, Sasuke aprovecho y paso por encima de él, el rubio al ver esto se paro inmediatamente y corrió hasta alcanzar a su amigo.

-¿A dónde te diriges, Teme?- pregunto con una ceja levantada y estando a lado de su amigo pelinegro.

-no te importa.- contesto fríamente.

-claro que si… ¿iras a ver a alguna chica?- Naruto tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Sasuke se sonrojo al pensar en Sakura.

-_Sakura._- dijo su nombre en sus pensamientos o al menos eso creyó el.

-¿Sakura?, bonito nombre, ¿Cómo es?, ¿es linda?, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- bombardeo con muchas más preguntas el rubio haciendo que Sasuke se irritara levemente.

-no te importa.- repitió el pelinegro.

-¡claro que me importa!, ¿puedo ir contigo?- suplico Naruto.

-hmp.- contesto sin dar una respuesta exacta.

-lo tomare como un si.- Naruto tenía una gota en la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron al auto de Sasuke que era negro. (Qué raro… -.-U)

Sasuke tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de Naruto sobre su novia Hinata, sobre el ramen y otras tonterías más según el pelinegro.

Llegaron al hospital, Sasuke estaciono su auto y bajaron, Naruto veía curioso el lugar en donde se encontraban y no pudo aguantar preguntar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí teme?- veía de reojo a Sasuke.

-venimos a verla.- Sasuke se acerco a la recepción y pregunto sobre la habitación, la enfermera le contesto idiotizada, perdón, hipnotizada por la mirada del chico.

Cuando supieron el numero de la habitación se dirigieron hacia ella, cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta y escucharon un leve "adelante", abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una chica de cabellos rosados que observaba la ventana que tenía una hermosa vista del cielo, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a una chica tan linda como ella, miro de reojo a su amigo y noto un pequeño sonrojo. Sonrió disimuladamente. Naruto se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¡tú debes ser Sakura-chan!- grito alegremente mientras abrazaba a la chica de lado.

Sakura al sentir unos brazos desconocidos rodearla se sorprendió porque ella creía que era alguna enfermera.

Por otra parte Sasuke se congelo pero por dentro se sentía molesto por el acto de su amigo.

-Naruto.- mascullo entre dientes y se acerco a ellos, obligo a Naruto a alejarse y Sakura pudo respirar libremente al dejar de ser abrazada tan fuertemente.

-Go-gomen, Sakura-chan.- sonreía con nerviosismo.

-¿eh?, no importa, pero… ¿nos conocemos?- contesto confusa Sakura.

-jeje, no, soy Uzumaki Naruto, gusto en conocerte.- contesto alegremente el rubio y acerco su brazo en modo de saludo.

-Haruno Sakura.- acerco su mano y el estrecho levemente, se sorprendió al sentir de nuevo como Naruto la abrazaba.

-lo siento, pero es que eres… ¡adorable!- contesto dejando de abrazar a Sakura.

-Dobe.- murmuro Sasuke con molestia.

Entonces la peli rosa se dio cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro.

-¡oh!, viniste a verme.- la chica estaba sorprendida pero alegre, tenía una linda sonrisa que hizo que Sasuke volteara a ver un jarrón que estaba en una mesa de al lado tratando de ocultar su aumento de rubor.

Naruto al darse cuenta de la acción de su amigo ensancho su sonrisa y miro a Sakura.

-Sakura-chan.- dijo llamando la atendió de la susodicha.- ¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto un poco preocupado al ver unos cuantos rasguños en el blanco rostro de la chica.

-¿eh?... ah, un accidente automovilístico.- contesto sonriendo y tocando una herida que tenía en su mejilla derecha.

-¡oh, que coincidencia!, Sasuke también tuvo un accidente ayer, ¿Cuándo fue el tuyo?- pregunto el rubio.

-ayer.- contesto el pelinegro antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar.

-oh, en serio que coincidencias, ¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto tontamente Naruto.

-por el… accidente.- contesto Sakura con una pequeña gota en la cabeza.

-¿en serio?, pero sí estuvieron en diferentes lugares- ladeo un poco la cabeza.

-fue en el mismo accidente, Dobe.- Sasuke tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, la de Sakura aumento.

-¡ah!, ahora todo tiene sentido, Sakura-chan ¿te gusta el teme?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-¿eh?... ¡no, no, no!- Sakura tardo un poco en procesar la pregunta y cuando la entendió se puso más roja que una señal de tráfico, negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Por el lado de Sasuke estaba más rojo que un tomate y se había quedado estático al escuchar la inoportuna pregunta de su tonto amigo, se sintió un poco triste al escuchar la respuesta de la chica pero no le tomo importancia.

-oh, qué mal, pero no importa.- comento un poco decaído.- Sakura-chan ¿Cuándo sales del hospital?- cambio abruptamente de tema.

-h-hoy mismo, ¿Por qué?- Sakura ya no estaba tan roja pero tenía un pequeño sonrojo.

-entonces, ¿nos volveremos a ver pronto?- tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos por la emoción, le había caído bien la chica y mas para ser la novia formal de Sasuke, eran el uno para el otro… según él.

-no, no lo creo.- contesto un poco triste, le cayeron bien los dos.

-que mal, pero ¿podemos seguir en contacto, no sé, por celular?- pregunto con ilusión.

-eso sí lo creo posible.- contesto alegremente la chica.

Intercambiaron números entre Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke se le había olvidado el celular y Naruto dijo que después se lo daría.

Hablaron un poco más pero llego la hora de retirarse.

-bueno, Sakura-chan, nos vemos después.- dijo el rubio un poco triste por despedirse de Sakura y la abrazo tiernamente, sin sacarle el aire.

-sí, nos vemos después, seguiremos en contacto.- Sakura correspondió el abrazo y sonreía.- nos vemos después Uchiha-san.- se despidió al dejar de ser abrazada.

Sasuke solo hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a señal de despedida.

Cuando se fueron Sakura se preparo para salir del hospital e irse a su casa, hizo todo el papeleo y se dirigió a su pequeña casa. Las luces de la casa se encontraban apagadas, al entrar las encendió y dijo un pequeño "tadaima" aun sabiendo que nadie la recibiría. Subió las escaleras y llego a su cuarto, marco el numero de su amiga Ino, sonó tres veces hasta que alguien contesto.

-¿Sakura?- era la voz de un hombre.- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Sai, hola, ¿puedes pasarme a Ino, por favor?- pregunto apurada la peli rosa.

-claro.- contesto el chico.

-¿frentona, que pasa, estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada su amiga.

-estoy en mi casa, estoy bien, pero hoy fue un gran día.- la chica hablaba emocionada.

-cuenta.- ordeno Ino.

Sakura le conto todo lo sucedido con Sasuke y Naruto, Ino se emociono igualmente, pasaron horas hablando sobre eso y otros temas, hasta que Ino tuvo que colgar, Sakura se dio una pequeña ducha y cuando termino se puso su pijama, se recostó, al cerrar los ojos se le vino a la mente la imagen de un pelinegro, Sasuke.

-_no, no puedo enamorarme de él, es… imposible, el es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, no pertenecemos al mismo mundo._- Sakura negaba levemente.-_ no lo volveré a ver, ni a él, ni a Naruto, mi destino es diferente y nunca podríamos estar juntos._- pensó tristemente. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se durmió después de dos minutos.

Pero, nunca digas nunca, el destino es tan bipolar que nunca sabes exactamente lo que piensa y siente.


End file.
